playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LeeHatake93/Fake Naruto Article
'''Naruto Uzumaki'' is the main protagonist of the ''Naruto: Shippuden series, and would be playable in LeeHatake93's PlayStation Smash Bros and Shonen Jump All-Stars Brawl. ''He fights using his many Jutsu techniques and is the first bilingual character, speaking English and Japanese. His unlockable Minion is Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Fox.' Biography THE HERO OF THE SHINOBI WORLD Naruto was originally introduced as a hyperactive, trouble-making ninja in the Hidden Leaf Village. He trained to master the art of ninjutsu: the ability to perform many techniques. He specializes in cloning himself and using a move called Rasengan that will send any opponent flying. Although he known as a hero throughout five great shinobi nations, Naruto is also host to a powerful and feared creature known as the Nine-Tailed Fox. THE LEGACY OF NARUTO UZUMAKI *''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja'' *''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2'' *''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 5'' *''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes'' *''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact'' *''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3'' Arcade Opening Naruto finally gains control over the Nine-Tails and ventures forth after discovering that his world has been plunged into war. He runs into the Masked Man, who tells him of a gathering of certain people and that Sasuke had gone after them. Naruto, believing this man, heads off in search of his former ally. Rival Name: Son Goku Reason: Naruto is searching for Sasuke Uchiha and meets Goku. When he asks if Goku had seen Sasuke, Goku randomly challenges Naruto to a fight. With no other choice, Naruto accepts the challenge. Connection: Both are popular heroes in Shonen Jump manga. Both also have several video games that were developed by Namco Bandai. Goku's clothes appear as DLC for Naruto in Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3. Ending After absorbing Polygon Man's power, Naruto returns to his world where he finally reunites with Sasuke Uchiha. The two challenge each other to a fight, and Naruto unleashes his new powers. Gameplay Naruto's fighting style would reflect his fighting style from the Storm series, reflecting on Rasengan variations and his Shadow Clones. . Move List center (Square Moves) *'Shadow Clone Melee' - *'Double Clone Combo' - or + *'Rising Kunai Slash' - + *'Shadow Clone Drop' - + . *'Aerial Clone Melee' - (Air) *'Spinning Clone Combo' - or + (Air) * Aerial Rising Kunai - + (Air) *'Aerial Clone Drop' - + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'Rasengan' - *'Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken' - or + (Throwable when in Sage Mode) *'Rasengan Barrage' - + - Attacks with two Rasengans *'Shadow Clone Rasengan' - + - A Clone attacks with a Rasengan *'Aerial Rasengan' - (Air) *'Double Clone Rasengan' - or + (Air) - Summons two Clones that attack with Rasengan *'Aerial Rasengan Barrage' - + (Air) *'Aerial Clone Rasengan' - + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'Sexy Jutsu' - - Turns into a woman and temporarily stuns opponents *'Demon Wind Bomb' - or + - Throws a large shuriken that transforms into a Naruto clone and performs a melee combo *'Clone Launch' - + -Naruto summons a Shadow Clone that throws him upward *'Sage Mode' - + - Transforms into Sage Mode, making his attacks have more knockback. If attacked, a Shadow Clone blocks the attack. **Pressing + again makes Naruto meditate, producing a small amount of AP *'Clone Spin' - (Air) *'Demon Wind Shuriken' - or + (Air) - Throws two large shuriken *'Aerial Clone Launch' - + (Air) - Naruto summons a Clone that throws him upward and punches enemies below him. *'Summoning: Bring Down the House Jutsu' - + (Air) - Summons a large toad that smashes into the stage center (Cross Moves) *'Shadow Clone Jump' - (After first jump) - Uses a Shadow Clone to jump higher (Can be used twice) *'Wall Run' - or + (Hold)- Naruto is able to run up a wall and stand there. **'Shuriken Throw' - Any Attack (While on a wall) (Throws) *'Uzumaki Combo Attack' - or *'Naruto Uzumaki Barrage' - *'Rasengan Smash' - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Rasengan Riot' - (Level 1): Naruto transforms into his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode and releases multiple Rasengans within a small proximity. *'Sage Art: Massive Rasengan Barrage' - (Level 2): Naruto summons a hundred Shadow Clones that all crash into the stage with a Rasengan. *'Let's Go, Kurama!' - (Level 3): Naruto transforms into his full Tailed Beast Mode, changing his moveset. His moves consist of fast-paced melee combos, his moves include Rasengan variations like the Rasengan Planet and Mini Rasen-Shuriken, and his moves allow him to teleport to attack. Pressing again will make him call upon his strongest attack, the Tailed Beast Bomb, immediately ending the Super afterward. Taunts *'The Will of Fire' - Naruto tightens his headband and says, "You can't beat me!" *'I'm Hungry!' - Naruto attempts to eat a bowl of ramen, only to find it empty, and tosses it away in anger. *'My Two Suns' - Naruto transforms into his Nine-Tails Mode as the ghosts of his parents appear behind him and he says, "I won't lose to anyone!" Quotes *When Selected: **"Let's go, Kurama." **"I won't lose to anyone! **"I swear I'll take you down!" *Prematch: **"Let's go!" *Item Pick-up: **"Did Kakashi-sensei leave this behind?" **"What kind of weapon is this?" **"This isn't ramen!" **"What's this?" **"Is this a ninja tool?" *Using Rasengan Riot: **"Nine-Tails' Chakra, Release!" *Using Sage Art: Massive Rasengan Barrage: **"Sage Art: Massive Rasengan Mega Barrage!" *Using Let's Go, Kurama!: **"Kurama and I are an unstoppable team!" *Successful KO: **"That's my ninja way." **"I won't lose to anyone!" **"Sorry, no time for autographs." **"I fight for what I believe in!" **"I don't know how to lose!" **"This was my Shinobi Alliance Jutsu!" **"I have the ultimate partner on my side!" **"Darkness, hatred...I'll crush all that stuff!" (Villain KO's) *Respawn: **"C'mon, make my day." **"I won't die until I become Hokage!" **"You can't beat me like that!" **"Ow! Try not to overdo it next time!" **"No more holding back!" **"The world will not end!" **"My will burns brighter!" **"People are counting on me for a lot of stuff...so I won't mess up!" Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction A cloud of smoke appears on-screen and disappears to show him with his arms crossed. Naruto adjusts his headband and points his fist forward, saying "Let's go!" Naruto reverts from his Tailed Beast Mode and extends his arm. Is seen eating ramen and then stands up, throwing the bowl away. Winning Screen Extends his arm with his fist pointing at the camera and then points his thumb at his headband saying, "I won't lose!" Naruto moves his arm to the side and makes a fist with his other arm. Naruto transforms into his Tailed Beast Mode and teleports off-screen. Points to his headband with a determined look on his face and says, "You can't beat us!". Losing Screen Naruto bows his head and turns away. Falls to his knees and his headband falls off. Punches the ground. Holds his arm in front of his eyes and bows his head. Costumes Shippuden Naruto as he appears in the current series : Alternate Colors * Default: Orange Jumpsuit with Black Stripes, Black Headband * Young Naruto: White Collar, Blue Patchings, Orange Jumpsuit, Blue Headband * Uzumaki Clan: Dark Red Jumpsuit, Black Headband, Red Hair * Reverse Color: Black Jumpsuit with Orange Stripes, Dark Silver Headband. Goku Outfit Naruto wearing Goku's clothes. His Rasengan attacks are also changed, and he uses them as if he were doing the Kamehameha. : Alternate Colors *Default: Orange Gi with Blue Undershirt and Belt, Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, Blue Boots *Kid Trunks Naruto: Teal Gi with Orange Undershirt and Belt, Purple Hair, Green Eyes, Brown Boots *Gohan Naruto: Blue Gi with Red Undershirt and Belt, Black Hair, Black Eyes, Red Boots *Dark Costume: Dark Red Gi with Black Undershirt, Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, Black Boots Menma His evil counterpart in the movie Naruto 6: Road to Ninja. '' : Alternate Colors *Default: Black Hair, One Sharingan Eye, One Blue Eye, Red Gloves, Black Pants *Dark Naruto: Blonde Hair, Red Eyes with black scelera, Black Gloves, Orange Pants *Sage Mode Training: Blonde Hair, Yellow Toad-Like Eyes with red rings, Tan Gloves, Red and Black Pants *Young Minato: Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, Blue Gloves, Dark Blue Pants Transformation: Sage Mode Naruto can transform into Sage Mode, which gives him a robe and scroll outfit. : Alternate Colors *Default: Red Robe with Black Flame Pattern, Orange Jumpsuit, Yellow Toad-Like Eyes with red rings, Brown Scroll. *Hokage Naruto: White Robe with Red Flame Pattern, Orange Jumpsuit, Blue Eyes, Red Scroll *Akatsuki Naruto: Black Robe with Red and White Cloud Patterns, Dark Blue Jumpsuit, Red Eyes, Black Scroll. *Student Naruto: Black Robes with White Interior Design, White Shirt and Blue Pants, Blue Eyes, White Scroll Profile Items Minions: *Rank 8: Kurama (The Nine-Tailed Fox) *DLC: Sasuke Uchiha Icons: *Rank 5: Young Naruto *Rank 6: Kakashi Hatake *Rank 7: Sakura Haruno *Rank 9: Iruka Umino *Rank 11: One-Tailed Naruto *Rank 12: Jiraiya *Rank 14: Four-Tailed Naruto *Rank 15: Gaara *Rank 17: Tsunade *Rank 18: Sage Naruto *Rank 20: Killer Bee *Rank 21: Sage Naruto (Nine-Tails Chakra Eyes) *Rank 23: Minato Namikaze *Rank 24: Kushina Uzumaki *Rank 50: Bijuu Mode Naruto *Rank 200: Team 7's Group Picture Backgrounds: *Rank 16: Ichiraku Ramen *Rank 19: The Forest of Death *Rank 22: The Hokage Faces *Rank 25: The Tailed Beast Ruins *Rank 300: Valley of the End Gallery Rasengan Intro.png|Initiating the Mega Rasengan Barrage Barrage clones.png|Naruto's Clones in his Level 2 Super Barrage clones2.png|Naruto and his clones using the Mega Rasengan Barrage B.png|Aftermath of the Mega Rasengan Barrage Bn.png|Naruto's Nine-Tails mode, his level 1 Super naruto__s_rasengan_barrage_by_meshugene89-d4oycix.gif|Mega Rasengan Barrage Animation kid_naruto_rasengan_by_saiyangirlz-d4d7v5f.png|Young Naruto Color Naruto vs Sasuke.jpg Jump Heroes.jpg Naruto and Fox.jpg|Naruto and One-Tailed Naruto Naruto kid.png|Young Naruto Release.jpg|one of Naruto's Taunts Sage vs Taka.jpg|Sage Mode Rasengan Young Fox Naruto.png|Young One-Tailed Rasenrengan.gif|Naruto's level 1 super Naroku.png|Naruto's Goku Costume Bijuu 1.png|Naruto's Bijuu Mode Bijuu 2.png|"Let's go, Kurama!"- Naruto upon transforming into Bijuu Mode Bijuu Bomb.png|Naruto's Bijuu Bomb, used in his Level 3 Super Naruto PSASBR.png|A promotional poster I made for Naruto in PSASBR. It shows his two Nine-Tails forms, the Nine-Tails as his Minion, his Rank 300 background, and additonal things. Anime Match.png|Naruto vs Luffy and Goku Video Naruto's what-if trailer. Trivia *Like Kat, Ichigo, and Sly Cooper, Naruto would appear cel-shaded as he uses his appearance from the ''Ultimate Ninja Storm series. *Naruto is the only character that doesn't swim, as he is able to walk on water. *He is also the only character who can perform a double Triple Jump, utilizing his special Shadow Clone Jump. Category:Blog posts